


warmth

by satsukichan



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Commissioned Work, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukichan/pseuds/satsukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's warm, and she's soft, and she doesn't want to leave the bed just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Ryuko la Satsuki (Satsuki la Ryuko?? RyuSats? SatsuRyu? idk) commission the lovely sonic-irl (on tumblr) commissioned me for!

The light peeking through the windows caught their draped forms lazily, almost, bathing them in the warm gold of another beautiful sunrise. Satsuki’s hand caught the alarm clock before it could start ringing, both for want of more rest, but also in consideration for the girl by her side. She didn’t want to get up and face another day just yet, especially when she could stay here, where she was safe, in more ways than one. It was warm under the covers.

Most of the warmth in her bed, however, came from the smaller figure, curled in on herself. The black of her hair contrasted sharply with the crisp white sheets, clenched tightly in her unconscious hands. In her sleep, all the pent up stress and anger dissolved away, the angry wrinkle Satsuki was so used to seeing between her eyebrows smoothed flat. Ryuko was comfort- she had a whole day of meetings to deal with, people to yell at, heels to click and people to intimidate.

In all honesty, it was refreshing to have someone that wasn’t scared to yell back, every once in a while. Carefully, she pulled away the arms Ryuko had curled around her waist, holding her back tightly. Were she awake, she’d make a crack at her expense.

_I’m not your pillow, Matoi._

_Bite me._

_Why not? I’ll oblige._

_Hey- wait! Not there!_

She bit back a laugh. Ryuko stirred ever so slightly, and turned over. The fabric of her shirt clung to the slope of her breasts in a way that made Satsuki nervous, and a lump formed in her throat. She averted her eyes from the paleness of Ryuko’s legs, the dip of her hips, the curl of her fingers, loose without anyone to hold onto. Her hair (always so messy, she’d chide, pushing it out of her way) fell past her nose, and it was with more restraint than she’d exercised in a long while that she resisted the urge to brush it out of her eyes.

Before she could catch herself, however, she’d slung her hair over her shoulder and leaned forward. Gently, ever so gently, she pressed a kiss to her forehead-

Ryuko moaned, just loud enough for Satsuki to jump back, heart fluttering in her chest.

“Satsuki…”

She was walking into her bathroom as fast as she could, her pulse pounding a staccato beat through her veins. She needed a shower, in more ways than one.

 

* * *

 

When Ryuko woke up, she was alone.

This was not an unusual predicament, if you were to look at the big picture, were it not for the fact that Satsuki liked to be there when she woke up to kiss her. For better or worse, she’d gotten used to it every morning, just as regular as the sun coming up over the hills the mansion overlooked or her early afternoon tea.

Ryuko scoffed. She was going soft. Morning kisses from her girlfriend? Really? When had she prescribed to such a sappy routine everyday?

Still, she missed them.

It was well within Satsuki’s power to spoil her beyond all belief- being the sole heir to the late Ragyo Kiryuin and her massive empire gave you that ability. The Kiryuins were filthy rich- there was no doubt in Ryuko’s mind at all that Satsuki could give her anything she could think to ask for, and more. Diamonds? Done deal. She was touched by her determination to make her happy, even if she was loath to admit it. Satsuki had really gone above and beyond to make sure she not only felt comfortable, but was happy in their new home together.

There was just one thing that was still missing between them.

She knew it was only in name, after spending their entire lives apart, but was it really right to kiss her own sister like this? To want her own sister like this? To share beds, and caresses, even if they stopped before things got too heated?

And speaking of her sister, where the hell was she?

She laid on her back for a long while, humming to herself instead of overthinking her whereabouts. _It was okay,_ she reasoned. _Satsuki would come back, and then she would kiss her good morning, and then they’d call Soroi in with their morning tea, and everything would go as planned._

Her mind set at ease, she closed her eyes, arms outstretched against the downy bedcovers. The sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains. Before she knew it, she was drifting off again.

It was warm, but it would have been warmer with Satsuki by her side.

 

* * *

 

The shower was steaming hot. Satsuki almost always preferred this to the bathtub, no matter how luxurious the carved marble was. There was something truly cleansing about the running water. There were other reasons she wasn’t too fond of taking baths, but those weren't the kinds of thoughts she was going to entertain in the early morning. For now, she focused on the smell of her shampoo, clean and sweet and not too overwhelming. She didn’t have the time to spend ruminating more than what was strictly necessary- she’d be late. Usually, her morning showers were more business than pleasure, but she allowed herself to indulge momentarily.

But only momentarily. Today, she was meeting with the head of the South Asian division of Revocs’ garment factories. She had no time to savor the simple pleasures of getting clean-

An obnoxious buzzing noise cut her train of thought off abruptly. A hand stuck its way out of the shower, blindly fumbling around for a few seconds before Satsuki could find her phone, laying neatly on top of her folded towel. She hastily wiped it dry and leaned out of the way of the jet of water soaking her back.

“Yes?”

“Sorry, ma’am. We’re going to have to cancel the meeting today, short notice...’

It was a short phone call, but a pleasant surprise. She uttered a quick affirmation and hung up, marveling at the sudden free space in her schedule. That was rare, to say the least.

It was then that she remembered she hadn’t kissed Ryuko good morning, she’d been in such a rush. Her eyebrows knit together momentarily. Was it sappy of her? Maybe. But they’d both gone through so much together. They deserved every small thing that made them feel happy.

Something she couldn't name turned in her stomach, but she sighed and ignored it in lieu of shutting the shower water off.

 

* * *

 

Blearily, Ryuko rolled back out of bed, this time for good. Time to get dressed. She grabbed the clothes she’d set aside the night before, and almost mechanically put them on. God, she needed a wake me up.

She was halfway done putting her shirt on when Satsuki came in.

Sometimes she forgot how well kept the house was- doors oiled so they didn’t squeak despite their weight, carpets thick, and plush enough to muffle footsteps. She was too used to everything creaking, like when she was living in the Mankanshokus, and it was easy to tell when she was being peeped on by the sound of someone stepping on errant loose floorboards. Here, there was no way to announce your presence beforehand, short of knocking. She startled.

“Shit, Satsuki, you cut five years off my life every time you do that.”

“Do I? I’m sorry.” There was the muted padding of bare feet against the rug as she walked past her, Ryuko’s vision obscured by cotton. “I just got some good news.”

“Hm?” She turned, shirt still tangled around her arms. “What is it?”

“Guess who has the morning free for the first time in forever?”

Ryuko tugged the shirt over her head and shook her hair out of her eyes. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say it’s you.”

“Bingo.”

“What happened to your meeting?”

Satsuki chose that moment to turn to face her, and Ryuko’s mouth went dry at the sight.

It wasn’t that she hadn’t seen Satsuki in a state of undress before. They’d spent months fighting in transformed Kamui, which hadn’t exactly been the definition of modesty, but then, she’d been much too angry to notice or care. Even later, there had been much too much going on and too much new information, and then they’d both seen everything there was to see in the end. Of course, the moment had been much too emotionally charged for her to appreciate how absolutely stunning Satsuki really was.

But now they were here, alone, safe and sound and completely distraction free. And that towel  
wasn’t exactly covering much.

“Ryuko.”

“Huh? Wh-”

“You’re staring.”

Satsuki’s voice was soft, but she realized then she’d had her hands on the hem of her shirt in the same position for almost an entire minute.

Oops.

“I, uh-”

“Did you miss me this morning?”

The lilt to her voice made her scowl. Satsuki was grinning now, and Ryuko could feel herself turning red from head to toe.

“Shut up.”

“Is that a no?”

“You don’t get to be so _smug_ about it,” she grumbled.

“I’m flattered.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re cute when you get red, you know that?”

“Shut _up_.”

“You lack subtlety, but I don’t mind that if it’s you.”

Ryuko pouted and deliberately moved her face away from Satsuki’s when she leaned in close. Cool fingers caught her chin.

“Mm-mm. Look at me.”

Grudgingly, Ryuko allowed her to turn her head towards her, and startled a little at the sudden proximity of Satsuki’s face. Lips grazed the side of her cheek, and she shuddered without meaning to.

“Good morning, Ryuko.”

Her belated kiss was soft, much like her, and sweet. She tasted like mint, like toothpaste, clean and refreshing and comforting. Satsuki tasted like home.

Ryuko _really_ wasn’t in the mood for soft or sweet, however.

Hands grabbed Satsuki around the waist, and she yelped out of reflex. There was a moment before Ryuko tugged her forward, and then her balance tipped, her momentum shifted, and she screwed her eyes shut. Satsuki’s vision did a 180 as the two tumbled onto the bed, limbs entangled and faces much, much too close to each others’. There was an instant where they laid on their sides, looking at each other.

It didn’t last. Ryuko scrambled on top of her, straddling her hips with an insufferable grin on her face. Satsuki had to laugh at the absurdity of their positions.

“I thought you said you wanted a kiss?” Satsuki was taken aback by how out of breath she sounded. This position was a lot more… vulnerable than she was expecting.

Ryuko hovered over her, lips brushing against her jaw. “I did.”

“And?”

She paused for a long moment before she continued, lips trailing up her face to brush by the side of her mouth.

“Maybe I wanna do more than just kiss, alright?”

“You’re cheeky this morning.”

“Bite me,” she mumbled, and pressed her mouth to hers, hot and demanding. Any protests she might have had felt irrelevant when she was like this. Her tongue in Satsuki’s mouth suggested things she wasn’t sure she was ready for.

But if it was for Ryuko, she’d try. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

“You’re supposed to breathe, you know,” Satsuki managed, before she felt lips on her throat and shivered out of pure reflex.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” A hand cupped her ass, and in response, she caught Ryuko’s bottom lip with her teeth with just enough pressure to almost hurt. Ryuko’s spare hand made a fist in her hair, and she pulled Satsuki forward greedily, almost sitting in her lap from her desire to get closer.

“Are we really going to do this?”

Ryuko pulled away for a moment. Her mouth opened, then closed. The flush on her face didn’t get any less obvious but she cleared her throat with a resolve that Satsuki took as a clear answer.

“Yes. So take that off,” Ryuko demanded, jutting her chin at the towel Satsuki had managed to keep wrapped around her the entire time. “It’s in the way.”

Satsuki frowned for an instant as she pretended to contemplate it. “Hm, no. Make me.”

Ryuko hesitated momentarily before lunging at her sister with both hands outstretched. But she’d only just managed to get her fingers under the cotton before she felt a leg between hers and her weight shifted to the left. Hands gripped her forearms over her head, effectively pinning her in place. Ryuko groaned audibly.

“That’s not fair, you’re taller than me.”

“Well, maybe you should respect your elders.” Even at the angle Ryuko was stuck at, head leaning too far back to see Satsuki’s face, she could hear the smirk in it.

It infuriated her.

“Yeah, well, you’re my girlfriend,” Ryuko shot back. “You don’t get to pull that elder sister bullshit on me. You gave that right up when you kissed me back.”

“And are you complaining?”

Satsuki’s face loomed over hers, grinning. A knee pressed against her ribs, and she rolled her eyes and looked up.

“Hell yes I’m complaining. Get your knee off of me. I’m not one of your thirsty one-stars.”

“You are a fan, though.” She braced herself against the wall with one arm outstretched and Ryuko pulled her wrists back to her chest, resisting, and then failing to resist blowing a raspberry at her.

“Talk less and kiss me more.”

Satsuki obliged, sliding her knee off and bending forward to press her face to Ryuko’s. The moment their lips touched, her hand grabbed the front of the towel and pulled. This time, the fabric came loose, and Satsuki let out a strangled yelp against her mouth.

“That’s _cheating_.”

“All’s fair in love and war, and to be honest, this is a little bit of both.” Ryuko looked up and smirked. “What, you’re gonna tell me you’re embarrassed?”

Satsuki did not respond. Instead, she hesitated for a moment, breasts hanging free, (much to Ryuko’s viewing pleasure) and then suddenly rammed her face into Ryuko’s chest. She let out a yelp of surprise.

“First of all, _ow_.”

She didn’t reply. Instead, Satsuki’s fingers traced the fringes of her bra through her shirt, slowly, meticulously. Ryuko’s breath slowed, confused, before she felt something pulling at her underwire.

“Wh-”

Lace and wire pulled away from her ribcage, underneath her shirt, and to her embarrassment, she realized her nipples were poking through the white cotton.

“You’ll ruin my bra,” she tried to complain, but then there was a warm mouth planted firmly around her areola, and she groaned instead. Satsuki looked up, eyes a little darker than she was used to seeing.

“Is this okay?” A finger pressed against her other nipple through the fabric, and Ryuko nodded, exhaling heavily. Satsuki hesitated before rubbing her thumb against it, none too gently, and felt it harden further.

“Keep doing that.”

“Hm?”

“Your mouth. Switch boobs.”

She obliged. Satsuki licked a slow circle around her nipple, and the whine Ryuko involuntarily let out made her chuckle against her skin. She pulled away. The fabric was completely sheer now, in part because of Satsuki’s mouth, in part because of the way Ryuko was starting to sweat.

“You’re really sensitive, aren’t you?”

“Can it. Help me take my shirt off.”

Ryuko leaned forward, shifting into a sitting position, and stretched towards the ceiling. There was a brief pause when Satsuki stared at her and rolled her eyes, but fingers curled under the hem and she tugged the offending article of clothing over her head. Nimble fingers detached the bra trapped around her chest, and Ryuko hunched her shoulders forward to slide the inconvenient scrap of fabric off her arms.

Now it was her turn to smirk at Satsuki and the ways her eyes lingered for a moment too long on her.

“Don’t say anything,” Satsuki said preemptively. “I swear I’ll get up and leave.”

“Fat chance.”

She kissed her neck, hands trailing down her sides. Ryuko hummed into the morning air and tried to resist the urge to giggle.

“Stop it, that tickles,” she whispered, biting her tongue before she could laugh. Satsuki frowned and kissed her collarbone instead, fingers sliding between her thighs. “Whoa.”

She was sure Satsuki was saying something, but the sudden rush of blood through her ears blocked her out. Something was pressing against the ever dampening fabric of her underwear.

“... Ryuko? You okay?”

“‘m better than okay,” she said, exhaling deeply. “Just a little taken aback, is all.”

“Wait.”

“Huh?”

Satsuki’s fingers paused, and she shifted back, hand still on her boob. Ryuko looked at her in confusion until she bent her head, and realization dawned on her. Before she could say anything though, something much more dexterous than a finger pressed against her clit through her panties, and she shuddered.

“Alright,” Satsuki murmured to herself. “Just tell me how I’m doing, okay?”

Then her tongue was working in tandem with the hand stroking an areola lazily. Ryuko squirmed, nails digging into the sheets. “Wh-”

“Is this not okay?” Satsuki looked up from between her knees. “I mean-”

“No! No, it’s not that, it’s just-” she looked away and hoped her face wasn’t as red as it was warm. “I guess I’m just… I’ve never done this before...”

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Satsuki dragged her tongue across the surface of the fabric clinging to Ryuko’s figure, and she whined against her will. “I want to do this.”

“Right,” she tried to say, but it was hard to sound casual with someone licking her through her underwear. Mentally, she cursed herself. Had she known this would happen, she would have taken the time to put on her sexy panties. Mako would be disappointed in her.

Sexy panties or not, it took every ounce of self control to not bring her face closer.

“Eugh,” Satsuki muttered, wiping her tongue on the back of her hand in distaste. “The texture of the cloth isn’t doing anything for me.”

Ryuko rolled her eyes. “Then take them off?”

Satsuki nudged aside her panties with her tongue and she heard her breath hitch before she felt it. All her thoughts were delayed in comparison to what felt like instant reactions. She’d never felt so slow in her life. Between her thighs, she felt lips curl into a smile against her skin, and then she felt a mouth, hot and wet, on her.

It was as if she were a live wire, because everything felt electric. Satsuki hummed as she worked, and it drew an involuntary moan out of her. She existed only as a framework of nerve endings. Fingers curled deep into her hair, involuntarily pulling her closer to her hips. Heat boiled in her gut, nails dug into her scalp. She bit her lip hard enough that she tasted copper.

“You really… don’t have to do this,” she tried to speak, but the way her voice wavered gave her away.

Satsuki looked up and raised an eyebrow.

“Like I said, I want to do this.” Suddenly, concern clouded her face. “I’m sorry. If you want to back out now, I’ll call Soroi and we’ll have breakfast instead-”

“No! God, no,” Ryuko shook her head. “That’s not it.”

Still, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. “I’m not going to continue without your explicit permission.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she groaned. “I just felt bad, with you…. when I haven’t even… I mean… well. I- Fuck it. I don’t want you to stop doing that. Please don’t stop doing… that.”

The tension in Satsuki’s shoulders dissipated immediately. “We’ll have plenty of time for you to return the favor, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“... right.”

She pressed a kiss to her knee, and the inside of her thighs, tongue tracing patterns along her skin. Ryuko focused on keeping her breath steady, Satsuki teasing gently until she was practically bucking into her face. Her breaths were closer and closer, she could feel sweat beading where her limbs bent, tensing up tighter and tighter, until she was vocalizing, a dizzying stream of sound that was less words and more prayers, heart beating in her chest like her ribcage was about to explode, dark hair clenched tight between chalk white knuckles, no stopping now no time to think so close so close so close so cl-

Satsuki pulled her head out of Ryuko’s clutches, and she almost screamed in frustration.

“Why-”

“You were pulling my hair a little too hard.”

The breathlessness of her voice wasn’t lost on Ryuko, and through her dissipating near-climax, she could feel guilty again. In her hands were black strands of hair she must have inadvertently tugged out of her scalp.

“S-sorry.”

“Am I that good?” She tilted her head to the side, as if scrutinizing her. “I mean, this is my first time doing anything of the sort.”

Ryuko’s face and heaving chest was more than enough of an answer.

“Well, I’m flattered.” The smile on her face was genuinely sweet. If it weren’t for her difficulty forming words at the moment, Ryuko would have called it cute. Fingers threaded themselves into hers, and Satsuki leaned forward to kiss her briefly before pulling back.

“Ryuko.”

“Yeah?” She hoped her voice wasn’t as pathetically needy as she thought it sounded. “What is it?”

“Can we try something?”

“Will it finish me off?”

“Ye-”

“Let’s do it.”

“You’re eager.”

She didn’t bother arguing with her. Instead of trying to ask what she was planning, she watched with ill concealed eagerness as the heir to the Kiryuin conglomerate reached under their bed and retrieved an unmarked package. Excitement turned into amusement as she watched Satsuki fumble with the box before finally pulling out what she’d promised.

“I didn’t peg you for the type-”

“Ryuko, I will kick you out mid-coitus if you ever attempt a pun that terrible again while we’re having sex.”

The harness looked a little threatening wrapped around the vibrator, and Ryuko swallowed harshly as she looked at it. Satsuki looked a little nervous herself as she picked it up.

“We don’t have to-”

“Relax, Satsuki. Let’s try it.”

As if to go along with Ryuko’s words, a hand crept up onto Satsuki’s knee. It was only skimming the tops of her thighs when something caught her wrist. Satsuki's eyes went dark.

"Not there. At least not with your hands."

Ryuko hesitated, but didn't question further. Wordlessly, she shifted over to crawl between her legs, and Satsuki silently guided her down with the gentlest of pressure, adjusting herself so she could kneel over her mouth..

The first sigh felt like a trophy. To have elicited that response from Satsuki Kiryuin, of all people, could have finished her if she hadn’t cooled off already. A hand crept into her own underwear, and the moan Ryuko hummed into her labia was echoed in the way Satsuki rocked into her face.

If getting Satsuki to moan was a trophy, then Ryuko deserved the key to the city for the noise she made when she bumped her clit with her nose. This was all foreign to her, but the pleased sound Satsuki made when she probed her tongue into her was good enough, and she stiffened her jaw and let her ride it out.

Ryuko was wet enough that it took less than two minutes of actual work to come, a messy affair as her mouth twitched involuntarily. Satsuki groaned deeply. Ryuko felt hands tugging at her hair and felt her pulse around her, a drawn out half sigh, half oath spilling from her mouth as she did.

She had to roll out of the way to keep from suffocating Ryuko as she slumped forward, both of them breathing heavily.

“I think I’m more than warmed up enough for that,” She managed, jutting her chin at the conspicuously red dildo. “Do whatever.”

“Give me a moment to figure out how this attaches, alright?”

Ryuko stared at the ceiling and let her heart return to a somewhat less erratic rhythm before warm hands grasped at her thighs. She tilted her head up to look at her, and let out a low whistle. The straps holding the fake cock in place really accented her ass, not that Satsuki even needed such a thing. All in all, everything about the situation was tinged with an air of surreality.

Satsuki was visibly nervous as she positioned herself. “You ready?”

“Golden.”

She rocked into her with an experimental roll of her hips, and she could see Ryuko tensing up. There was a pause, and then a muted buzzing noise that caused them both to audibly gasp.

"Is that good?"

"Keep going," Ryuko managed.

Satsuki was only too eager to oblige. The vibrator portion of the strap on bumped awkwardly against her clit as she tried to establish a rhythm that could work for the two of them. Judging by the sound of Ryuko's breathing, she was doing something right.

"Like that?" she managed between thrusts.

"Yeah," Ryuko was almost as red as her hair streak. “That’s good. That’s really good-”

They both shuddered and Satsuki’s hips faltered as her knees turned to jelly. She was still somewhat over stimulated from the last orgasm, and took a few deep breaths before she kept going. Ryuko’s thighs squeezed her waist as she pumped into her, fingers digging into her waist as she tried to hold onto something solid.

Ryuko dug her heels into the mattress to gain some purchase as she felt a second climax building up in her gut. She faintly heard the panting above her, and craned her neck to kiss Satsuki open mouthed. Satsuki’s nails dug into her legs as Ryuko came again. One hand gripped Satsuki’s forearm tightly, the other pressed against her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to spill from her lips.

It was only vaguely that she felt Satsuki shake above her, and pull out. Unlike her, she simply flopped over onto her, sweaty skin smacking against sweaty skin, to Ryuko’s muffled protest. She rolled over to cradle Satsuki’s head in her arms and kiss her forehead.

“Your fake dick is poking into my thigh, asshole.”

“I think you’re wonderful too,” Satsuki mumbled back, and Ryuko’d be damned if there wasn’t genuine fondness in her voice.

 

* * *

 

They clung together for what felt like a long time. At least, it was long enough that the sweat dried and the sheets warmed around their bodies, so much that it was almost too comfortable to get up. Legs tangled together, curled up around one another, Ryuko kept her eyes closed and looked at the pretty red light on the inside of her eyelids. It was as comforting to her as the arm around her waist and the fingers combing her hair.

“Mmn.”

Satsuki was surprisingly gentle when she was like this, although Ryuko suspected it also had to do in part with how much energy she’d spent. She could feel her breathing against her skin, and it was warm and familiar. The gentle pressure against her scalp made it too easy to drift off to sleep, but there was that awful thing called hunger that reminded her they’d spent far too long in bed, and neither of them had had breakfast yet.

“As nice as this is,” she said finally, “I’m fucking starving.”

“You’re ruining the moment,”

“The only thing ruining the moment right now is my stomach.” As if on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly. “See?”

Satsuki scoffed. “Barbarian.”

“Look, as much as I appreciated our roll in the hay, and really, I did, and I love you and all that, a girl’s gotta eat.”

Something was wrong. There was no rebuttal. Curious, she waved her hand in front of Satsuki's face. No response. She furrowed her brow and looked off, as if avoiding her gaze before she spoke in a surprisingly soft voice.

“Er, what do you mean?”

“Huh?

“By that colloquialism. There’s no hay, we aren’t animals-”

“Wait. You’ve never heard that one?”

She hesitated momentarily, and a huge grin broke out on Ryuko’s face.

“Y’know, take a trip to pound town?”

Satsuki’s face was the blankest she’d ever seen it. “Excuse me?”

“Bump uglies? Knock boots?” Realization dawned on Ryuko, and it was beautiful. “Oh my god. Oh my god you- you don’t know-”

“These all sound disgusting, what the literal _fuck_ are you talking about?”

“Well, yeah, I guess literally-”

“I don’t understand.”

“Get busy. Do the nasty. Two person push-ups. The horizontal hula. Make the beast with two backs. Bump and grind-”

“Can you stop listing euphemisms and explain them to me?”

“Did you ever talk to people?” Ryuko couldn’t keep the wonder out of her voice. “And not your prissy rich society peers, either. You know, us common folk, the clothed pigs beneath your feet-”

She wrinkled her nose in contempt. “I’m never going to hear the end of this for admitting I don’t get it, am I?”

“Wait, seriously? You didn’t talk to anyone?”

“I had a school to run.”

“Before that!”

“I had things to do, Ryuko!”

“You didn’t even get the Shakespeare one!”

“I never read _Othello_!”

“Holy _shit_.”

Satsuki shoved her, none too gently, and she fell onto her side, face first into the pillows. They still couldn’t muffle her laughter.

“You’re insufferable.”

“You love me anyway.”

“Touche,” Satsuki murmured, and kissed her bare shoulder. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Don’t get sappy on me,” Ryuko grumbled. “I’m still hungry.” She tried, and failed to hide the flush creeping across her face. This wasn’t lost on Satsuki, who simply smirked in her direction.

“Alright, enough of this.” She straightened up, stretching towards the ceiling. “Thanks to you, I have to take another shower.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No. In fact, I’m inviting you.” Satsuki slid off the bed, feet first, and stood, profile regal against the sunlight streaming in through the windows. “The water’s warm.”

Her hand, outstretched, was only an arm’s length away. Ryuko looked at it, looked at her, and sighed.

She took it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'm satsukichan on tumblr. (Fair warning, though, this was commissioned work, and I wouldn't follow for more Ryuko la Satsuki.)


End file.
